The Not so Normal Life in the World of Minecraftia
by Lagiacrus24
Summary: Saito is a pro-pvper who was well known in the multiplayer worlds. He quit the multiplayer worlds because there was too much...conflict. Here he is now, in his personal world, where he was free to do whatever he wants. That is.. Until he meets a humanoid creeper-girl. Will he kill her, or spare her? Only Notch knows. Contains the Mob talker mod. OCxCupa. OCxYurei OCxAndr
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Mob Talker Adventures ChAPTER 1! :D I DO NOT FRICKING OWN MINECRAFT OR MOB TALKER! THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION! The only thing i own here is the fanfiction. anyways,  
enjoy!

* * *

"Go away! Go away you freak of nature!" The creepers shouted. I knew that they were shouting at me. Im a humanoid creeper. The creepers chased me out of their cave, into the cold rain.

"And don't you EVER come back!" One of them screamed. Then they all went back inside, except for one. My mother.

"You must leave here, child. Its too dangerous if you stay." She warned.

"I-I don't want to leave you, mother!" I sobbed.

"But you must. The leader said if I raised you, he would kill the both of us."

I just stood at the entrance of the cave. I gave my mother a hug, and went on my way. She had given me some clothes and a pendant. I shivered as i trudged through the forest. I found a cave and sheltered there. Until i found out that someone else had been living there.

"I found this cave first. Go away, you freak of nature." The enderman growled.

I quickly ran out before he could bite my head off. As soon as the rain stopped, the bright sun came out. I got used to it quickly. I found a small village just outside the forest. Without thinking, i went inside.

'E-excuse me, but do you have any food you could spare..?" I begged at one of the villagers.

"Im sorry, but i hardly have any food for myself or my family." He said.

"Sorry for wasting your time.." I apologised as i went on my way. I wandered further..further..Until i found another village. This one was bigger than the other, so i assumed that there would be more food here. I knocked on one of the houses, and a child answered it. His father went to the door, looking a little terrified.

"What do you want, hostile mob?" He asked. "You have no business here, so go away before i call the Iron Golem." He warned.

i wasted no time in running. But before i exited the village, i stole a few carrots from their farm. And ran..Without looking back.

Days have passed, I had used up all of my food. I wandered the plains aimlessly until i found a human. He was running away from something. Then i saw another human, equipped with full diamond armor, running after him. The chaser quickly caught the other guy, and murdered him. I wasn't going to stick around and be killed, too. So i ran towards the nearby forest. I felt so lonely..So helpless.. Before i knew it, it was sundown, and i had to find some shelter quickly before more hostile mobs appear. I found a small cave quick enough, and sheltered there.

"You lost, too?" A voice came from inside. I cringed.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The voice said.

"W-whos there?" I asked, shaking. another female humanoid mob showed up. She held a bow, and wore some really revealing clothing that barely covered her chest. She wore grey shorts and grey boots. She had silverish hair and a hat. Her hat had a Skeleton face on it.

"A-are you a humanoid Skeleton..?" I asked, still shaking.

"Yes. I am.." She replied.

"My name is Yurei." She introduced.

"My name is Cupa." I said.

We quickly became best friends. Until we got seperated by Yurei's 'family' 10 days after we met.

"ALL YOU FREAKS OF NATURE MUST BE DESTROYED!" The horde shouted.

"Run! Don't look back! I'll hold them off!" Yurei shouted.

"But I can't just leave you here!" I said, dodging another arrow.

"just run!" She insisted. So i ran.

* * *

I woke up in a cave, the cave i took shelter in when i met Yurei. I never saw her again after that incident. I felt heartbroken. I wished for someone to care for me, but it won't happen. Never for as long as i live. It all seemed hopeless. But i still wanted someone to care for me.. I wanted a hug...

As i trudged through the forest, weak from exhaustion and hunger, I saw him. A human chopping down a tree. It seemed hopeless, but it wouldn't hurt to try. I walked up to him, and hissed uncontrolably... 'Ssssssst'...

"Nope! Not today!" He shouted as he unsheathed his sword and slashed backwards, the sword about to slice my head off.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER FTW! Don't kill me for this. PREASE? :D


	2. Chapter 2 : A Not so Normal Day

MINECRAFT FANFICTION! WOOOOOOOO MOB TALKER FTW!

* * *

To start off, I DONT FREAKING OWN MINECRAFT OR MOB TALKAH!

Ahem. Enjoy :)

* * *

"DAMMIT!" I screamed as i tried to make a Daylight Sensor. Apparently Notch had added new stuff into the world, and I thought the daylight sensor was cool. So i tried making it.

"You require some Nether Quartz, traveller." A villager told me.

"What." I said in disbelief. "If it means heading into the FREAKING Nether, then I give up."

I walked away from the Desert village and started for home. The blazing desert sun litterally scorched me. I usually wore an obsidian colored hoodie with some green flames on the arms. I had green boots and obsidian colored pants. I also used to wear a Fire Protection Golden helmet, but it broke when i was fighting off some mobs. Speaking of fighting, im really good at it. My days on a Multiplayer world had helped. I found my Tower, which stood majesticly on a mountain in the middle of a jungle biome. The jungle biome is always so cool and refreshing. I made an inventory check, and i found out that i was running low on wood. I grabbed Old Reliable, my faithful Diamond Sword which had Sharpness V, a Diamond Axe enchanted with Efficiency II, a few slices of melon, a golden apple and a pumpkin pie.

I found the huge forest that i used to go to to collect wood. I ventured in further because most of the trees out there are FREAKING low. I found a tree that had about 6 blocks of wood inside, and i began chopping it down. As soon as i broke the first block, I heard the extremely familliar sound of a Creeper hissing. 'Ssssssst'

"Nope, not today." I said as i unsheathed Old Reliable, slashed backwards, my sword about to slice the creeper's head off, and stopped. Why did i stop? Was it because I felt bad for the creeper? No. I stopped because standing behind me, was not a creeper at all. Standing behind me was a cute girl a little shorter than me who had this scared look. She had beautiful autumn colored hair and orangeish eyes. She wore a green hoodie that was long enough to cover her unmentionables. The hoodie had a creeper face on it. She also wore dark brown gloves and stockings.

I quickly removed my sword from her neck, and gasped in horror as i saw that huge, shallow cut. The creeper-girl started to sob from the pain, and i dug around in my inventory until i found my only golden apple.

"Here." I said, holding out the golden apple. She took it, and took a bite. The wound started to heal fairly quickly.

"(sniff) Thank you.." She said, returning the golden apple.

"Finish the apple, the wound won't properly heal." I said. She nodded in thanks, and started to finish the apple.

As soon as she finished, she stared at me with those tear-filled eyes for a second before speaking.

"Why did you attack me? (sob)" She sobbed.

"Because you sounded like a creeper." I said without hesitating.

"I am a creeper..(sob)"

My mouth made an O of surprise. A humanoid creeper! Did Notch even add this? Well, im not one to complain. I mean, a cute hostile mob!

"UHHH..."

"I-I just wanted a hug..(sob)" She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

I couldn't control myself. I wrapped my hands around her back, and held her close. She returned the hug without hesitating. I stared at her as soon as we let go of each other. Her clothes were slightly torn and dirty, her eyes seemed to beg for someone. She just seemed so needy, so desperate, so...so.. Helpless.. I assumed she had been through a lot.

"Do you have a home?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Would you like to..umm..stay at my place?" I asked again, feeling a bit awkward. I just asked a girl to live with me. REAL smart, dummy.

"Could I, please?" She asked again. Did she just agree? Weird images started popping in my mind, images of me and the creeper-girl having... GAH! STOP IT! STAHP IMAGINING THOSE STUPID IMAGES! I scolded myself.

"Sure, follow me." I said.

She obediently followed me. We headed towards the direction of my Tower. She seemed a little scared, for some weird reason. We kept walking until we reached my mountain. We climbed the stairs until an Ocelot jumped out from the bushes. The creeper-girl screamed and jumped on me.

"Whoa!" I shouted as i tried to regain my balance.

"C-c-c-c-" She stuttered.

"Cat?" She nodded, and just kept clinging on to me. As if she was holding on for her dear life. How could i forget? Creepers are afraid of cats.

I carried her the rest of the way, and i let her down as soon as we reached my tower.

"Its.. high." She said. Of course it is. Its a freakin tower. I wanted to say Of course it is! Its a bloody tower! obviously it would be high, but i held it back.

"Yup. Standing 25 blocks high and 7 blocks wide, is my tower. Come in, i'll get you something to eat." I said, opening the door and gesturing for her to come in.

She studied her surroundings as i closed the door behind her. I led her up to the kitchen and offered a bowl of mushroom stew. She started to gobble at the stew like she didnt eat in months, then held her bowl out when she was finished.

"Seconds, please!" She asked with a cheery smile. Talk about a mood change.

"Coming right up!" I said, taking the bowl and pouring another helping of stew. Again, she finished it in seconds and held out her bowl.

"Theres no stopping you from eating, is there?" I asked, taking the bowl and filling with stew again.

"Nope!" Again, she finished her bowl of stew within seconds. After her rather large dinner, she let out a small burp. She awkwardly smiled and blushed. Soo damn cute. I just want to friggin hug her till I die.

"Speaking of which, I don't know your name." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"my name's Cupa. What's yours?"

"Saito."

"Nice name."

Another session of awkward silence came in, and it was broken by me looking out the window.

"Its getting late, i'll get you a bed to sleep in." I said, walking up the stairs into my bedroom. My king-sized bed was just three beds put together. I dug around my chest and banged my head on a wall.

"NO. MORE. FRICKING. WOOL?!" I screamed as i banged my head on the wall. I really have to stop doing that. Cause it hurts like a b***h.

"Whats wrong?" Cupa asked, walking up the stairs.

"I ran out of wool and i cant make a bed." I said, looking at her.

"Oh, ummm you don't have to make me a bed, Saito." She stammered, looking at my huge bed. Riiight. My bed can fit three people.

"I'll just sleep here." She said, plopping on the side of my bed.

"Say what?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Just don't do any w-w-weird stuff to me.." She said, blushing again. I struggled to hide my arousal coming from all those weird images that popped in my mind. I shook my head and plopped myself on the other side of the bed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." i said, pulling the blanket up. Cupa snuggled under the blanket and started to drift off to sleep. I turned off the lights and went to sleep. It was bloody cold for some reason, and i struggled to keep myself warm. Cupa had started shivering too, and the thought of hugging her crossed my mind. Its just hugging, no funny stuff there, Saito. I warned myself.

Slowly i moved towards Cupa, and started to wrap my arms around her. Heres the funny thing. She turned around, and started to hug me back. I really hope she isn't awake. A shiverring voice coming from Cupa just crushed my hopes.

"I-im cold.." She said, still hugging me. Well, who asked you to wear clothes like that?

I quickly got up and got another blanket from my chest. I placed it over my massive bed, and positioned myself on the bed like before. We kept hugging each other for a really long time to warm ourselves with each other's body heat.

"I feel much better now.. thank you.. Saito..." She drifted off to sleep as soon as she said my name. I looked at her and thought to myself, CUTENESS OVERLOAD! IM THE LUCKIEST GUY IN THE HISTORY OF MINECRAFTIA!

I drifted off to sleep soon after..

* * *

Well thats my first minecraft fanfic that shall be continued.. IN 10 YEARS! lol Jk jk :3 And btw, im not planning to add any Lemon scenes, so forget about it. Im trying to keep this story suitable for younger viewers you see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, leave a rating and review, or some of you may call it R&R. leave me some suggestions of what scenario to put in the next chapter :D And btw, please no love triangle/square business. Thank you for reading, and i'll see you next time ^_^

Cupa : Hugz? 3

Saito : Sure :D

Me : Me wan in too :D

Cupa : GROUP HUG! 3

Freedom : Okay guys, stahp it. Its freaking me out.

Me : Y U COME OUT! YOU IS NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOW TILL CHAPTER 3!

Speenic : We were bored.

Me : STAHP GIVING THE VIEWERS SPOILERZ!

Freedom and Speenic : LOL ok.


	3. Chapter 3 : Private Time and Abduction

just staring at a blank white page.. Nothing fishy going on here. AHAH! I'VE GOT IT! TIME TO WRITE CHAPTER 3!  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

I woke up, feeling something on my arm. I looked on my side, and saw a really cute Cupa just sleeping peacefully. I sighed and placed a pillow under her head after i removed my arm that was under her head.

"Mmm.. Saito.." She mumbled.

I sighed at the damn cute scene before me. I just wanted to freaking HUG HER! First things first. BREAKFAST! I went downstairs and took a few raw porkchops out of my two-dispenser fridge. I stuffed them into my furnace and waited.

"Y U no go faster?!" I screamed at my furnace. Then i slapped my mouth for making such a loud noise that will possible wake someone up. Mainly, Cupa.

'Ding!'

"Aghh, finally." I said as i took the porkchops out of the furnace and placed them in a bowl. They smelled REALLY great. Like freshly barbaqued steak.

"Whats for breakfast?" Asked a voice coming from the stairs. I saw a smiling Cupa standing at the stairway, with that hunger expression on her cute face.

"Porkchops..?" I said, looking at the bowl. Knowing her HUGE appetite, i quickly grabbed one porkchop and gobbled it down.

"Yayy!" She screamed, taking a seat beside me, taking the WHOLE bowl and started to gobble down the porkchops.

Again, she let out a small burp, awkwardly smiled and blushed. AGAHAAHGH SHES SOO DAMN CUTEE! I CAN'T STAHP MYSELF! I NEED TO HUG HERR!  
I got up, pulled her close and hugged her.

"S-Saito?" She stammered, her face now as red as Redstone. "W-why are you hugging me..? Not that I mind.."

"Because you're SOO DARN CUTEE!" I screamed. I felt her face heating up.

"Y-you think im.. c-c-cute?" She asked, her face completely red.

"Yup!" I nodded.

Thats when i heard a knock on my door.

"Who could that be?" I asked, letting go of Cupa and going downstairs. I opened the door, AND ALMOST FAINTED!

"WASSUP BRO!" The visitor screamed.

"Hey Freedom! What brings you here?" I asked, giving my brother a High-five. He was a little shorter than me. he wore a grey hoodie with black pants. He had some sort of computer HUD attached to his earphones.

"Im a bit tired of Speenic's **** so i came here." He explained. " And- OH MY NOTCH CREEPER!"

He drew out his Diamond Sword, Atlantic Wyvernslayer and charged at Cupa.

"STOP!" I screamed, drawing Old Reliable and parrying his slash.

"ITS A CREEPER!" He screamed.

"Bro. Calm the **** down." I said, and he calmed down, sword still in hand.

"Whats a creeper doing in your house, and why hasen't it exploded the freak up?" He asked, pointing at Cupa with his sword.

"Lower the sword, Freedom. Shes already scared of you." I said, pointing at Cupa who was now shivering in fear behind me.

"W-who is he?" Cupa asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Whoa. It can talk?" Freedom asked, pointing at Cupa with his finger now.

"Okay, first of all, 'IT' is a She. And second of all, Cupa, Freedom. Freedom, Cupa." I said, gesturing from Cupa to Freedom then vice versa.

"Uhh.." Thats all Freedom managed to say.

"You dumbfounded?" I asked, snikering.

"Pretty much." He replied, sheathing his sword.

"HEY FREEDOM!" A voice from outside came flowing in.

"Oh noes." We looked at the doorway and say someone who looked exactly like Freedom except he wore a blue hoodie, charging into my house.

"Okay Cupa, you'd better wait upstairs if you dont want any..Dangerous introductions." I said, gesturing for Cupa to go upstairs. She happily complied and ran all the way upstairs.

"COME ON FREEDOM! AN ENDERMAN IS STEALING A BLOCK FROM OUR HOUSE!" Speenic screamed.

"Does he usually make a big fuss with something as small as that?" I asked, sweatdropping.

"Yup. Well, gotta go. Seeyah later brother." Freedom said as he got dragged out of the house. Weirdest reunion ever. I closed the Iron Door and went upstairs to see Cupa hiding under my blanket. I LOL'ed at the scene and poked at what i thought was her head. Turns out it was her rear.

She stared at me, having that red as Redstone face.

"I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IM SORRY!" I apologised quickly.

"Y-you don't have to apologise.. I-I understand." She stammered, looking away.

"Thank Notch.." I sighed of relief. Just then, an Ocelot jumped in from the roof. Then another, then another. They kept coming until they stopped at six. One was on Cupa's head, the rest just surrounded her.

Cupa looked scared enough for her to start bawling. I looked up on the roof, and saw a hole that was up there.

"SO THATS WHY it was soo bloody cold last night." I said, looking at the roof. My attention turned to Cupa when she started sobbing.

"G-get them off me!" She screamed between sobs. I grabbed two Ocelots, broke open my window, and threw them to a nearby tree. I did the same with the rest, and replaced the window and roof.

"There, all done." I said, dusting my hands. She continued sobbing and staring at me. "What? Do you want a hug?"

"Y-yes please..(sob)" She sobbed. I sighed, got on the bed and held her close. She returned the hug, and started to cry on my chest. I tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. I went down.. down.. Whoa. End of the line, Saito. Move your hand up now. I scolded myself and jerked my hand back up.

"The cats are gone, so please stop crying." I begged as i continued to rub her back.

She looked at me with a teary smile. Then she got closer to my face. Closer.. Closer.. And pressed her lips against mine. I was stunned by that sudden action. Being kissed by the girl of my dreams. WHOOP WHOOP! TAKE THAT PEOPLE WHO SAID I WAS FOREVER ALONE! HAHAHAHAH!

She ended the kiss, and looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. I felt my face heating up, and I lost it. I smashed my lips against hers. She returned the kiss without hesitating. She stuck her tongue in first, then I did the same. We kept the make-out session going until we needed air. We ended our kiss, leaving a trail of saliva behind. I looked at her eyes, and knew instantly that she wanted more. She closed her eyes and puckered up. I quickly smashed my lips against hers and we began the make-out session again. Only this time, Cupa decided to take it to the second level. She started licking my lips and sucking my tongue. I returned the favour by doing the same thing. She started to let out a few soft moans as I sucked hers. We kept on for hours, stopping at times to breathe. We made out again, and left a trail of saliva as we ended the kiss.

"That felt nice.." She said, blushing as red as redstone.

"It did." I agreed.

"Can we do it again?" She asked, having that needy look in her eyes again.

"Why not?" I said. She closed her eyes and puckered up again, and i pressed my lips against hers.

I stuck my tongue in and started to explore Cupa's mouth. She let out a few more soft moans as i licked the sides of her delicate mouth. She pushed at my tongue, forcing it back into my mouth. Then she did the same thing that i was doing to her. We kept doing this until we heard the rumbles of our stomachs. We ended the kiss in unison, leaving another trail of saliva behind. I peered out the window, and had that surprised look.

"Its.. nighttime." I said, letting go of Cupa. "So, wanna have some dinner?"

Her blush seemed to dissapear almost instantly, and her eyes lit up.

"Yes, please!" She said happily.

We made our way to the kitchen and i whipped up some mushroom stew with some bread, a few pieces of steak, a pumpkin pie and a whole melon. Again, I quickly snagged my share before Cupa could finish the whole table.

After dinner, Cupa said she was a bt tired from our.. Private session, so she went up to bed first. I decided to do a bit of enchanting to my armor. After i enchanted my Diamond boots, i heard zombie moans, skeleton clanks and creeper and spider hisses. I dont mean the usual soft moans, clanks and hisses. I meant a WHOLE LOT of them.

'Ssssssst'

A large explosion coming from downstairs sent me flying to the wall. I quickly regained my compusture and ran upstairs. I grabbed Old Reliable, equipped my armor and hid Cupa under my bed.

"W-whats going on?" She asked, terrified.

"Mob attack. Stay hidden." I said, heading downstairs to fight the mobs off.

[BATTLE SCENE] (Insert Battle song tere.)

I ran downstairs, and jumped on a zombie, pinning it down. I slashed its head off, and stabbed backwards, knowing that there was a skeleton there. I did a 360 degree spin that slashed many mobs. The mob army won't stop, so I grabbed my bow, Old Faithful and shot a few of the mobs which were now entering my tower which had a HUGE hole. I quickly made a makeshift barricade and blocked the hole. That didn't help because a creeper exploded the barricade, and they came in again. I stabbed and slashed on every direction i could handle. I stabbed a zombie head and threw it to a skeleton. A few arrows whizzed past me, and a few i parried away. Thats when i heard familliar sounds. Sounds i didn't want to hear ever again.

"Oh no.. Zombie Pigmen!" I shouted, rebuilding the barricade, now using obsidian.

I quickly ran upstairs to my bedroom, looked under the bed, AND PANICKED! Cupa wasn't under there!

"Cupa! Cupa, where are you!?" I screamed. The mob sounds started growing faint, and finally stopped.

I heard a window break behind me. I spun around, and got kicked on the stomach. If I wasn't wearing my armor, I would be dead. I looked up, and saw two bright white eyes. HIS clothing was Steve's. He held a diamond sword AND a pickaxe. I got up, ready to face my enemy. He dissapeared, and i felt a kick behind me. He then pinned me to the ground, and held his sword to my neck.

"_**Do you not know who i am?**_" He spoke in the voice of a devil.

"H-H-Herobrine!" I managed to choke.

"_**So you do know. Your friend there is now about to be sent to execution. If you resist, you will be killed, too. And im not saying a quick and painless death. Im saying a slow and painful death**_." He growled.

"I..Won't let you... KILL CUPA!" I screamed, got up, got my sword and kicked Herobrine out the window.

"_**Heheh, suit yourself. See you later, newbie. I have an execution to watch**_." He said, running off.

"NO!" I quickly jumped out the window and chased after him. I didn't bother fighting the mobs. I was determined to find Cupa and slay Herobrine. Herobrine gave me a hard kick before jumping through a nether portal, and it quickly deactivated as soon as I jumped. I fell to the hard rock, moaning in pain.

"Nghh... Notch.. Please... keep her safe.." Those were the last words i mentioned before i fell.

* * *

"Is he awake?"

"Nope, but he's alive."

"He looked badly injured!"

"Find a Golden Apple, quickly!"

I woke up in a sandstone house. I looked around, and saw some villagers surrounding me.

"Here. Eat this, Traveller." A villager in a white coat handed me a Golden Apple.

"Thanks." I muttered as I gobbled down the golden apple. My pain started to null fairly quickly, and my bruises started to heal.

"Here, thanks for the golden apple." I said as i dropped a few emeralds on the bed before running out.

I found the Nether Portal, and activated it with some Flint and Steel. I jumped through it and found myself on a bridge of a abnormally large Nether Fortress.

"I will hunt you down, Herobrine." I walked into the Nether Fortress, preparing for the battle before me.

* * *

Cliffhanger, again :) DONT HATE ME FOR THIS! I'll get started on the next one after i post this one.

Saito : Epic battle scene FTW! BUT WHY DID I HAVE TO LOSE?!

Me : Because you'll brutally own everyone in the next chapter.

Saito : LOL K.


	4. Chapter 4 : Rescue Mission

Chapter 4, Rescue Mission

Enjoy :)

* * *

I woke up in a jail cell. I studied my surroundings and found my arms and feet bound.

"W-where am I?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"_**You're in my domain**_." A devilish voice came from behind.

"H-H-Herobrine!" I managed to utter.

"_**How do you like my fortress?**_" he asked, looking proud.

"I don't like it at all! Let me go! Or Saito will-"

"_**Saito? You mean that newbie i killed before he could even enter my portal? HAH! What a joke. What can he do? He couldn't even land ONE HIT!**_"

I gasped in horror. Saito is... dead?

"No! Oh Notch, please tell me Herobrine is wrong!" I prayed.

"_**Sadly, Notch can't hear you. He can't reach me in the Nether! Mwahahaha! AND I'M NOT WRONG!**_"

"_**Now, how should I kill you? Should I strangle you to death? or should I burn you in lava?**_" He wondered, while pacing from left to right.

Right now, I didn't feel like living anymore. Its like my only ray of sunshine was blocked by Herobrine. Saito's dead.. I just want to plunge myself into the lake of Lava.

* * *

(Saito's POV)

I walked into the Nether Fortress, awaiting the battle before me. And sure enough, i was greeted by Zombie Pigmen which i assumed was guards. I walked past them, stabbing them both in the head with two of my swords. Apparently i could Dual Weild, and i thank Notch for that. I walked faster, and found a Blaze spawner. I eleminated all the Blazes surrounding the spawner with no extra effort or burns. I broke the spawner with my Efficiency III Diamond Pickaxe, and made my way onto the large bridge that was connected to Herobrine's Execution Field. I was determined to slay Herobrine, I was not allowing ANYTHING to stand in my way.

A few ghasts started firing fireballs at me, but they all missed, and I shot them all without taking my eyes off the Castle. Its like i was charged with adrenaline. I broke open the gates with TNT, and found myself in Herobrine's Throne room. I spotted a window above his Throne, and jumped through it. Sure enough, that was a shortcut to the Execution Field. I found a whole ARMY of mobs there. Every single mob gathered in one place. I drew out both my swords, and started to run in.

"_**Saito, Saito. Won't you give up? The odds are against you.**_" Herobrine said.

I completely ignored him and started slashing and stabbing everywhere. I Stabbed behind and the front at the same time, and started spinning. The corpses on my Sword starts to knock the mobs off the field into the Lake Of Lava. I cleared the whole Field in no time. Herobrine looked dombfounded. He jumped down, and prepared for battle.

"_**I must do everything myself, DON'T I?!**_" He screamed.

I charged at him and vice versa. I dodged his kick attack and kicked him instead. I jumped on him with great force, and started to slab him with both swords. He dissapeared, then appeared behind me, and kicked. That trick won't work a second time, Newbie. He kicked the air, and i kicked him on the stomach, which did nothing in particular. We engaged in a swordfight that seemed to last forever. He started to slash, and i kepy parrying. Soon enough, i was backed up into a corner and thought to myself. This is the end. Im Sorry, Cupa..

No! Not today! I can't let Him kill the only person i've cared for. I reached forward, and plunged my swords into Herobrine's stomach. He coughed up blood and fell. Just for safety, I stabbed him in the back 20 times, then kicked him into the Lake of Lava. I made my war deeper into the Nether Fortress. I saw two Withers and 10 Wither Skeletons guarding a cage. Inside the cake, i could make out something green. Not something, SOMEONE! I saw Cupa in there, who was now sobbing.

First things first. The defense team goes down. The two Withers started spewing out Wither Skulls at me. I dodged them with great skill, and ran towards the Wither Skeleton team, slashing every single one's head off. I turned towards the Withers, and shot them with my bow. For some weird reason, I could shoot like a machine gun, damaging both Withers enough to make them come down. I quickly ran towards them before they could heal. I hacked and slashed at one of the Withers, slashing one of its heads off. I did the same with the other two, and it fell down in a puff of smoke. I picked up the Nether Star, and threw it at the now regenned Wither. It took enough damage for it to be grounded again. I quickly hacked and slashed at this Wither. This one managed to put up more of a fight. It started to spew out Wither Skulls like a machine gun. I slashed its body, which seemed to grow back quickly. I stabbed one of the Wither skulls and got on its back. I did the same with the other, leaving the last big one left. I managed to control it. I guided it to the nearest bedrock wall, and slashed it there. I jumped down, looking at the Wither pieces. I turned my attention towards the cage, and found Cupa still sobbing there.

Before i could reach the cage, I heard a clanking sound. Both Withers now turned into one giant Wither monster with Nether Stars as weapons. It could still spew out Wither Skulls, and it kept attacking me like theres no tomorrow. I quickly grabbed my bow, and started to shoot it. Sure enough, it worked. It seemed like the usual method of fighting a Wither still works on this thing. I ate at its health, bringing it down to half. I plunged myself towards him, both swords ready to stab. I stabbed the main Wither head, and it made a shrill cry before falling down into the Lake of Lava.

I opened the cage that held Cupa captive. She didn't even look up. She kept sobbing. Her face buried in her hands.

"Cupa."

"Now im (sob) hearing things! I want to see you (sob) again.. Saito..(sob)"

"Cupa, Im right next to you." I said, and sure enough, she glanced at me. She looked at me for a while, then hugged me.

"I-Is it you?! Is it really you?!" she asked.

"Yup. Its me." I said.

"Ohh, Saito! I-I thought you died.." She sobbed.

"Did Herobrine tell you that?" I asked. I could feel her nodding on my shoulder.

"He's obviously wrong." I said, calming her down by rubbing her back.

"C-can we (sob) kiss?" She asked, looking at me with that cute blushing face.

"If you'd like." I said happily. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pressed her lips against mine. She stuck her tongue in and started to play with mine. I did the same as she let out some soft moans. I broke off the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva. She looked at me, obviously with a hint of dissapointment in her eyes.

"We can do it again at home, Cupa." I said as i got up. I helped her up and led her back to the Nether Portal.

-  
(Cupa's POV)

We reached Saito's tower soon enough. We went inside and climbs up, all the way to his bedroom. I dragged him to the bed and pressed my lips against his when he sat on the bed. It was late, but I wasn't hungry at all. All I wanted now, is Saito.

"I love you." I told him with a slight blush.

"I love you too." he replied.

Both of us let out a yawn at the same time, and we decided it was time to sleep. I told him i wanted a snack first, so i went downstairs to the kitchen. I ate a few pieces of bread, drank some water and went back upstairs. Saito was already sleeping. I got on the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Good night, my love.." I said as i drifted off to sleep.

LOVE PREVAILS! And that concludes this chapter :3 And guys, IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! HELP! R&R and leave me some ideas for the next chapter! Thank you all for reading, and i'll seeyah!

No random dialog today because Saito and Cupa are busy making out. LOL.


	5. Chapter 5 : Seperated

Chapter 5, Separated

Two reviews already! :D One of the reviewers named : the mob reader, asked how frequently i will update, or add new chapters or whatever. Well, it all depends if i have ideas and time. I can usually whip up a chapter in a few hours or so, but i have school and stuff like that. So, if you want more chapters soon, SEND MEH IDEAS! IM RUNNING DANGEROUSLY LOW ON IDEAS! D:

To : The Mob Reader

You sent your pairing idea a little too late, i already had this chapter written out when you submitted yr idea. I'll use it in the next chapter :)

ENJOY. OR DIE! jk jk jk

* * *

"Ahh! Saito, stop!"

"Nope!"

"S-Saito!"

"Im not stopping!"

"S-Saito, please stop!"

"Never!"

"S-Saito..! I-I surrender!"

"Now what do you have to say?"

"I-Im sorry! Now please stop tickling me!"

"Okay."

(Did you misunderstand, perverts? :D)

Cupa lay on my bed, panting away. I had given her a punishment for eating breakfast without sharing.

"You're mean.." Cupa said, now sitting up.

"Thats what you get for eating my share, too." I said, shrugging.

"I thought you weren't hungry.." She said, now looking down.

"What made you think like that?" I asked.

"You w-went downstairs after you prepared breakfast.." She stammered.

"I went downstairs, to put my sword at the enchant table." I explained. "So someone won't trip on it." Apparently i had left my sword on the floor last night.

"O-oh.. Im very sorry, Saito.." She apologised, now looking at me.

"Its fine, now if you'll excuse me for a minute, I need some breakfast." I said as i went to the kitchen.

I took a pumpkin pie out of the fridge and started eating it. Cupa went down the stairs, sat down next to me and looked mat me with those puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please?" She asked again.

"Sigh, oh all right." I said, now looking at her cute face. That face can melt the hearts of the most cruelest of people. I sighed again and gave here the entire pie.

"Im not that hungry anyway." I said, now checking the fridge. "Dammit. No more food." I glared at Cupa.

"W-what? I didn't raid the fridge, i swear!" She stuttered.

"Hmm.." I remembered the last few days, I had to cook triple portions because of Cupa's insane appatite. I wonder how shes not gaining weight.

"Well, hunting time." I said.

"can i come?" Cupa asked, now looking at me.

"You already finished that pie?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup!" She said with a really cheery voice.

"Well, im gonna go get my sword, can you wait at the entrance?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said, walking down the stairs.

I went upstairs and grabbed my Fire and Blast protection diamond helmet, went downstairs to the enchant room to grab my sword, and met Cupa waiting at the door.

"I want to go have a walk somewhere." Cupa said.

"Okay, we'll meet back here in an hour. Don't wander off too far, okay?" I said.

"Don't worry, i won't!" She said with a cheery smile. She's sure in a good mood today.

I went to my usual hunting spot, and found a few pigs, cows and chicken just wandering aimlessly there. I grabbed my bow, and started shooting them. I salvaged 29 pieces of Raw Pork, 22 pieces of Raw beef, and 15 raw chicken. Knowing Cupa's insane appatite, i went to hunt for more. After i collected at least half a stack of every piece of meat, I made my way to the tower. I found my tower soon enough, and placed my meat in the fridge. I went outside to wait for Cupa.

Minutes passed.. Then hours...

"Where is she? She's very late." I asked to nobody in particular.

* * *

(Cupa's POV)

I started panicking. I wandered aimlessly in the mysterious forest, looking for a way out. So far, all i found was dead ends, everywhere. I started to run when I heard weird whispering in the bushes. Could've been the wind, but.. I wasn't taking any chances.

"Where do you think you're going, Humanoid Creeper?" A voice from behind said. I spun around, and saw nothing behind me.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"Your WORST NIGHTMARE!" The voice screamed. I shivered, and started to run.

I kept running, running.. Until i got pushed down.

"Aah!" I screamed. I opened my eyes, and saw an Enderman growling at me.

I screamed.

* * *

(Saito's POV)

I heard a scream coming from what i call the Forest of Death. Only one voice i know would make such a scream. I ran towards the Forest of Death, not caring about the dangers that lurk in it.

* * *

(Cupa's POV)

"N-no! Stop!" I screamed.

"Im going to eat your head!" The enderman growled.

"P-please, no!" I begged.

"Don't care! Nobody goes into MY forest!" The Enderman growled again.

It started to open its mouth.. It kept opening wider.. wider.. Until it was the size of my head. I closed my eyes, and waited for the pain to come. I waited... waited... Nothing happened. All I heard was a sickening splat. I opened my eyes, and saw Saito standing behind my assailant, a bloody sword in hand. I have never felt so relieved in my life.

* * *

(Saito's POV)

Cupa started to sob, then she threw herself into my arms. I comforted her like i used to, rubbing her back. She kept sobbing, not intending to stop.

"Cupa, its all right. I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of." I said, still rubbing her back.

She just kept crying her eyes out. I decided to just let her finish cring her eyes out, since my usual style dosn't work. I carried her bridal style, and made my way to my tower.

I placed a sobbing Cupa on my bed, and headed downstairs to my kitchen to grab two bottles of water. I opened one bottle, and handed it to Cupa. She drank the water slowly, then placed the empty bottle on the table next to my bed. I drank a few gulps from the other bottle, and placed it on the table, next to the empty bottle. As soon as I got on the bed, Cupa wrapped her arms around me, and held me close. I returned the hug, while rubbing her back.

I looked at Cupa after I let go of her. Cupa just kept sobbing, her arms still wrapped around me. Her eyes were puffy from crying her eyes out, she had those red-as-Redstone cheeks and those trembling arms. I could feel her hands just trembling away behind my back.

"Thank you.. Thank you... Thank you...!" She managed to utter, her face now buried in my chest again.

"Cupa.."

She just kept sobbing away on my chest. I kept rubbing her back, back and forth, up and down. Nothing else but a really scary face could make a girl cry like this. She kept hugging me, not wanting to let go at all. She started to fall sideways, dragging me into falling sideways too, and we landed on a pillow.

"Don't leave me.. Please.." She said.

"Not in a million years." She smiled and closed her eyes. I looked out the window, and found out that it was VERY late. I shifted my position, placing Cupa on top of me. I patted her back, and closed my eyes until i felt the familliar feeling of slumber.

AND. THAT. IS. THE. END... OF THE WORLD! (not)

Anyways guys, hope you enjoyed, and PREASE LEAVE ME IDEAS! MY MIND IS DRAWING A BLANK! HELPPPPPP! To make it simple, NO MOAR CHAPTERS till i get some MOAR ideas :)

Saito : Cupa is really light for some weird reason.

Me : Idk about that. GG bro. You're strong

Saito : Mega Walls rule.

Me : What does that have to do with this story?

Saito : Idk.

Cupa : What are you guys talking about?

Saito : PVP and stuff.

Me : And ideas for the next chapter. My mind is litterally drawing a blank. I can't think of ANYTHING at all!

Saito and Cupa : To the viewers, Please leave the author some ideas, or no more chapters!

Me : And this fanfic shall be discontinued... DUN DUN DUNNN! AT least until i get some ideas.

SEEEEYAH! (ft. Kuledud3)

P.S. Hypixel is awesome.


	6. Chapter 6 : Visiting Freedom

Thinking a random adventure up. Don't rush me.

AHAH! This idea came from a reviewer WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED! For safety purposes. Because he has an account and all, you might stalk him for no apparent reason. And why i mentioned the last reviewer then, because HE HAS NO ACCOUNT! MWJHAHAHAHHYDFshyugfixdstiofzxjcvhcxkjvhxjdvxn (cough)

(cough) New (cough) pairing (cough)

Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

I woke up, feeling the bright morning sun splash onto my face. I saw that Cupa was still hugging me tightly, and sighed. That must be one heckova scare. I removed her arms from my back, and got up. I went to the kitchen, took out two pieces of raw chicken, and stuffed them into the furnace. I also made three bowls of Mushroom Stew, because of Cupa's insane appatite. I buried my face on the table while waiting for the chicken to cook. Y. U. NO. GO. FASTER?! I screamed in my mind.

'Ding!'

"Finally.." I muttered as i took out the chicken out of the furnace and placed them into a cleaned wooden pressure plate. Now all i need to do is wait for..

"Good morning! What's for breakfast?" A voice came from the stairs said. I looked up and saw Cupa standing there, her eyes lit up.. And she was drooling a little.

"Chicken and Mushroom Stew." I said. As usual, i quickly snagged my share before Cupa could finish it.

"Two bowls of stew for me? Thank you!" She squealed in a REALLY cute voice.

We started eating, and i could'nt take my eyes off Cupa, who was now spooning her stew into her mouth as if she just came out of a prison who served her something as horrible as cow poop.

"Uhhhh..." I uttered, taking a bite of my chicken dipped in my stew.

"What?" Cupa asked, her mouth full.

"Nevermind." I said, taking another bite of my chicken, dipped in stew again.

She finished her meal before i could take a spoonful of my stew. I just stared at her with that surprised expression still pasted onto my face. As usual, she burped softly, smiled awkwardly and blushed.

"..."

"What?"

"Nothin."

I finished my stew and went upstairs. I grabbed a few apples from my secret stash, equipped my helmet, grabbed my sword and went downstairs.

"Where are we going?" Cupa asked.

"To visit my brother, Freedom." I said.

"Can I come?" She asked with a cute smile on her face.

"Sure." I said, going downstairs, Cupa followed.

We went through dense forests, wide plains and we finally reached Freedom's Snow Biome.

"Why didn't i bring extra clothes?" I asked to nobody in particular. Cupa had fainted from exhaustion and i was now giving her a piggy back ride. She had woken up a few minutes ago, and now shes just hugging me tightly.

"I-its s-so c-c-cold.." She shiverred. I sighed. Why did Freedom have to live in a snow biome?

We saw smoke coming from that direction, and I charged towards it. Sure enough, it was Freedom's huge log cabin, or should i say log bungalow. I knocked on the door, letting Cupa down before knocking. My jaw litterally hit the floor when i saw who answered. Cupa squealed and hugged the answerer.

"Yurei! Im so happy to see you!" Cupa said, now letting go of the girl who was in Freedom's house.

"Same here, Cupa!" The girl named Yurei returned the hug.

"Uhh..." I managed to utter.

"Oh um, Saito, this is Yurei. Yurei, this is Saito." Cupa introduced, gesturing from me to Yurei and vice versa.

"Nice to meet you, Saito!" Yurei said, shaking my hand.

"Same..?" I still was dumbfounded. Because Freedom didn't usually like girls. I guess this one caught his attention.

"Oh, hey bro." Freedom came to the door. He put his hand up, and i slapped it. Giving him a high five.

"So, you finally got a girlfriend eh, bro?" I teased.

"W-what? We're not dating!" both Yurei and Freedom said. I snickered, and Cupa giggled. Then she sneezed.

"Speaking of which, can we go in now? Its bloody cold out here." I said.

"Come in, then. You know you don't have to knock." Freedom said.

"Didn't mom ever teach you manners?" I asked as me and Cupa went in. Yurei closed the door after Cupa went in.

"Wasn't paying attention. LOL." He laughed. I didn't really like his habit of saying LOL everything we bring up a funny subject.

Thats when i heard a loud BANG, and Speenic came out with a hairstyle that resembled an explosion.

"What the heck happened, Speenic?" Freedom asked.

"Potion experiment fail.. AGAIN!" Speenic groaned.

After Speenic banged his head on the wall, we sat down at Freedom's living room. It had a beautiful pure Quartz fireplace, with red carpets surrounding a Glass table with gold blocks. Freedom placed a freshly baked cake in the middle. I sat down next to Cupa, who was now eyeing the cake, Speenic sat down on a single sofa, and Freedom and Yurei were sitting together. I snickered as i glanced at Freedom.

"What?" Freedom asked.

"Your.. (snicker) sitting with a girl. (LOL)" I laughed.

"So? You're doing the same." FReedom said. "So what's so funny about me sitting with a girl?"

"Because last time, you said you hated girls." I said.

"SINCE WHEN?!" Freedom shouted.

"Three days ago?" I said. "Think back, ya noob."

Freedom just sat there, dumbfounded at my memory. I could remember his screw ups from when we came into this world.

"So, Yurei. How did you escape from your.. 'family'?" Cupa asked, now looking at Yurei.

"Well.."

(Flashback) (YOU KNOW THIS WAS COMING.)

(Yurei's POV)

I kept shooting at the skeletons when Cupa dashed off. At least my friend will survive. I thought. I kept shooting at the skeletons until i ran out. I quickly ran in the opposite direction of the horde, which seemed endless. I kept running, till i got trapped on a wall. I closed my eyes, and waited for the pain to approach. I waited.. waited.. All i heard was bones clanking, sword slashing and war cries. I opened my eyes, to see two humans fighting off the horde.

"C,mon Speenic! Don't let them get close!" One of them shouted at the other guy.

"This guy's a pain in the butt!" The other guy said.

"AGAHAGAHAGAHAG! MY KNEE!" The guy named Speenic shouted.

"LOL! Arrow to the knee and WHOA!" The other guy named Freedom managed to dodge a barrage of arrows that flew at him. My eyes were glued into the human with a grey hoodie. It wasn't long before I realised I had a crush on him.

They kept fighting until there was a few piles of bones on the floor. They approached me, and the one named Freedom held his hand out. I took it, and he pulled me up. Thats when the other guy named Speenic held out his bow.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Is THIS how you always treat a stranger?" Freedom asked.

"Yup. And besides, she looks like a skeleton. I hate skeletons." I decided that I hated Speenic, too.

"Im a humanoid skeleton, jerk." I quickly said.

"Well, i don't think they're THAT bad." Freedom said, lowering Speenic's bow.

They turned to me, and handed me a golden apple.

"Here. This should heal your cuts quickly.

I nodded in thanks, and nibbled on the apple. They whispered to each other, and gestured for me to follow them. I did, and they led me to a log...house/mansion. We went inside, and I was greeted with a warm fire in the fireplace.

"We don't really know your name." Freedom said.

"Oh. My name's Yurei. Nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand.

"You should live here for a while. Since I don't think you have a home and all." Freedom said. I have never felt so accepted in my entire lifetime of running away. I got up, sat next to Freedom and hugged him.

(END OF FLASHBACK.)

(Saito's POV)

"And here I am." Yurei said.

"Wow.." Cupa wowed.

I looked at the clock on top of Freedom's fireplace, and it was already late. I didn't want to bother my brother into cooking extra portions.

"Well, we gotta go. Its really late." I said, standing up.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Freedom asked.

"Nope, you're going to have cook quadruple portions because of Cupa's insane appatite." I explained. Cupa blushed and gave me a quick shove.

"Message delivered. Anyway, here's some winter coats. And keep em. I have alot more." Freedom said, passing me two hand-crafted winter coats.

"Thanks bro. Well, seeyah." I waved goodbye to him, and Cupa gave Yurei another hun before following me. I gave her the coat and she put it on.

"Ooh, Its so comfortable and warm.." Cupa said.

"My brother's an expert in making these things. He sucks at fighting tho." I explained.

We made our way out of the snow biome, entering the plains, then dense forest, then finally into my jungle biome. I saw smoke coming from the direction of my house, and panicked. I didn't have a fireplace. I quickly grabbed Cupa's arm, and dashed towards my Tower. I gasped in horror as i saw the burning remains of my tower. Thank Notch it wasn't completely burned down yet.

"Oh no.." Cupa gasped.

"Instead of standing there, find some cover! Im going to try and salvage some things!" I shouted at Cupa, now running towards my tower.

I pushed open the door, and ran up the stairs. I grabbed my emergency backpack and started stuffing food into it. I grabbed my armor, and a few stacks of logs. I took my secret stash of apples, and collected two beds. I made my way downstairs but found nothing but burning flames. I jumped towards the other side of the stairs, but because of the extra weight this bag had, I fell.

"Noo!" I screamed.

* * *

(Cupa's POV)

I heard a scream coming from the Tower, and i panicked. What if Saito was in trouble? Without thinking, i ran inside and found Saito buried under a pile of wood. I dragged him out, but because of the extra weight that the bag had, I took it off him. I dragged him out of the Tower, and quickly snagged the backpack before a block of cobble could crush my head. I plopped down on the grass beside Saito, and started to pant.

I had to get us to safety, so I put on Saito's backpack, and dragged him to the nearest cave. I used Saito's bag as a pillow for him. I found a few regeneration potions in the pockets, so I opened one of them, and gave it to Saito who was now awake.

"Ughh.." He moaned.

"Shh.." I shushed. He gulped down the regeneration potion, and soon enough, his wounds started to heal.

"Heh, feels funny to be saved by someone i've saved many times." He joked. I just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

* * *

And that concludes our chapter. What will Saito and Cupa do, now that their home is demolished? FIND OUT IN TEH NEXT CHAPTER XD

No moar random dialogues.

Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7 : A new Friend

Chapter 7 : Another Humanoid Mob

Hurray :D I'm finally getting started on Chapter 7!

And, A new... nevermind. No spoilerz for you! :D Enjoy the story!

* * *

I woke up with a start. I found myself in a cave, which is the one that Cupa had found. I saw Cupa lying beside me, and I shook her a little, waking her up.

"Yawn~ Good morning, Saito!" Cupa greeted.

"Good morning. And now lets have some breakfast." I said.

"Yay! Breakfast!" Cupa squealed.

"First, i need coal and a furnace." I said, taking out a few logs from my inventory.

I turned the logs into a crafting bench, then created a few sticks and a pickaxe. I mined about 11 blocks of cobblestone, and created a furnace and a stone pickaxe. I mined some nearby coal and iron, and shoved the coal into the furnace. I took some porkchops and cooked them. While waiting, I mined more iron, and made another furnace. I grabbed a piece of Cooked Porkchop and gave it to Cupa, who gobbled it down hungrily. I started to smelt the iron, and made an iron pickaxe. I shoved it into my inventory, grabbed my two furnaces and my crafting bench. I gave Cupa another piece of cooked porkchop, and we went on our way. I decided to meet up with my brother, Freedom. Who lives in a snow biome and the wool tunics he gave us burned in the fire. I groaned in dissapointment and headed to Freedom's snow biome.

I found out that there was a BLIZZARD there, and Cupa had no extra clothing. I let her wear my jacket, and we kept walking in the snow.

"I-Im S-s-still c-cold.." Cupa shivered.

"Okay then.. Come on, i'll carry you." I said, gesturing for her to get on my back.

As soon as she did, I got up, and kept walking in the snow. I saw a blink, then i heard some familliar screaming.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY DIAMOND BLOCK YOU FREAKING ENDERMAN!" A voice in the distance screamed.

"Was that Speenic?" I asked Cupa.

"I dunno.. He sounds like him." Cupa answered.

I decided to just leave it and head to Freedom's house. I saw smoke, and sighed in relief. I didn't think Cupa will survive another minute in this blizzard. I headed towards the smoke, and saw Freedom's log house soon enough. I knocked, and Yurei answered. After she saw Cupa's condition, she quickly let us in, and closed the door, not letting any more cold air enter. I sat Cupa next to the warm fireplace, and looked for Freedom. I found his room, and knocked.

"Come in." A voice from inside said. I opened the door and went in.

"Sup brother. We need to stay here for a while, is that okay?" I asked Freedom after i gave him a high-five.

"Sure. I have a spare room." Freedom said. He led me to a door leading to a room. There was a double bed, two crafting benches beside them, a desk, a mini fireplace and a window.

"Here you are." Freedom gestured.

"You sure know how to decorate a room." I complimented. He just shrugged and went back to his room.

I went to check on Cupa's condition, and saw her sleeping peacefully on the couch with Yurei taking care of her.

"Is she going to be fine?" I asked Yurei.

"Of course. She just needs a little rest." Yurei answered.

"Okay great. Im going to need my jacket, if you don't mind." I said.

"Not at all." Yurei answered, took off my jacket off Cupa gently and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I thanked. I grabbed Old Reliable, and went outside. I wanted to investigate the voice, since i was curious. I walked for a while in the snow, and I saw someone.. who had the figure of a girl, holding a block.

I walked up to the mysterious figure, and she dissapeared.

"What in the Nether?" I cursed.

"Where'd it go?" A voice said.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"Saito? Im Speenic. What are you doing out here?" The voice answered. A figure came from the snow, and i recognised it as Speenic.

"I might ask you the same thing." I said.

"Chasing an Enderman who stole one of my Diamond Blocks." Speenic said.

"Need some help?" I offered.

"Yeah, this Enderman is sneaky." Speenic said.

"Lets stop for a while, the blizzard is getting worse." I said.

"Okay, lets take shelter in that cave." Speenic gestured towards a cave not far from here.

We headed into the cave, and sheltered in there. Speenic started to dust off some snow on his arms, and I did the same. I started a fire with my flint and steel i just made, and a log. After I started the fire, I heard a heard a footstep, and what seemed like the sound of a block dropping. I looked at the entrance of the inner cave, and saw some purple particles.

"These look like Enderman particles." I said, looking at one.

"That Enderman must have took shelter here. What a lucky break! Now i can retrieve my Diamond Block." Speenic got up and unsheathed his sword.

"I'll help you." I said, picking up Old Reliable and a few torches. I places the torches on the wall, lighting up the inner cave. I saw something shiny on the ground, and recognised it as a Diamond Block. Speenic's eyes lit up, and he dove for it.

"Got it back!" Speenic said, stuffing it into his pocket. I heard a soft voice, coming from a pile of gravel. Speenic decided to do the investigating this time, and what he saw.. Well.. It made his jaw drop.

"What?" I asked Speenic. He pointed behind the rubble, and I looked. What i saw wasn't that surprising to me. I saw a girl, looking at us in fear. She was at least 1.8 blocks high. She wore a black high-neck jacket, zipped up. She also wore a miniskirt, and some stockings. I also noticed she wore a cap that resembled an Enderman's head, except the mouth part. She had long brown hair, and purple eyes that seemed to glow. Sortof. I glanced at Speenic, and he had a bit of drool coming from his mouth. I snapped my fingers, that didn't work. I knocked him on the heard with the hilt of my sword, and that seemed to work.

"HEY! Why'd chu do that?" Speenic screamed, holding his head.

"You were.. staring at her with a.. weird look on your face. Its like you have a crush on her or something." I explained, shrugging.

"Well I do. I mean, she looks like an Enderman." Speenic said, looking at the girl, who was now blushing.

"I thought you hated Endermen?" I asked.

"Nah. I just usually make a big fuss when they take my diamond blocks. I dont hate em.. much." He explained.

"OH." I said. "Well imma go back and take care of Cupa now. Have a lovely time with your new girlfriend!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

Haha! I totally pulled a fast one on him. I trudged through the cold snow, and reached Freedom's house. I went inside, and saw two sleepyfaces. One was Cupa, and the other was Yurei. I shrugged and leaned my sword on the wall. I sat on the empty couch and started writing on a book and quill. Thats when i heard the door swing open, and two figures came in. I recognized them as Speenic and the mysterious girl.

"Sup Speenic. Why don'tchu introduce us, now that you have woken the ladies up?" I said smugly. Not my usual style, but MEH! And the door hitting the wall had woken up both Cupa and Yurei.

"Mmk. guys, meet Andr the Enderman... or Endergirl... or whatever." He introduced.

"H-hi." Andr stuttered.

"Hi there, Andr! Its very nice to meet you!" Cupa jumped up and started shaking Andr's hand. "My name is Cupa!"

"And im Saito. This is Yurei and.. Where's Freedom?"

"Coming down!" A voice coming from the stairs said. Freedom appeared and joined the conversation. "So who's this?"

"This is Andr." Speenic introduced.

"HO. Looks like Speenic had a girlfriend." Freedom teased.

"W-what? W-we're not d-d-dating!" Andr stuttered, her face as red as redstone.

"Wow. And I thought Cupa was the only shy girl I met." I said.

"Im not THAT shy." Cupa defended.

"But you're still shy, still counts." I shrugged. She just meh'd.

"Well, its late and i think we should retire for the night." Freedom said, heading up to his bedroom. "Good night peeps." Yurei followed.

"Well.. Hope Andr dosn't mind sharing a room with me." Speenic said.

"I-I don't mind.." Andr stuttered, following Speenic towards his room.

"Well.. You and me again." I said.

"Im a little tired.." Cupa yawned.

"How could you be tired? You just slept." I asked, walking towards the direction of the guest room.

"I dunno.. " She said, walking beside me.

I opened the door to my room, and Cupa plopped on the bed. She started to drift off to sleep within seconds. I plopped on the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up.

"What a day.." I said quietly as i drifted off to sleep.

* * *

WELL THAT CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER! Btw i wrote this on my Birthday, soo.. BE GRATEFUL. PLZ.

Anyway, Chapter 8 is coming REAL soon!


	8. Chapter 8 : The Multiplayer World

Chapter 8 : The Multiplayer World

* * *

I woke up with a start, feeling something on top of me. I looked down and saw a really cute Cupa just sleeping on me. I couldn't help but smile. I nudged her a little, and she got up and got off me. She sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yawn~ Good morning, Saito.." She greeted.

"Good morning to you too. Im going to make some breakfast. If Freedom dosn't mind me using his kitchen." I said as i walked towards the door. Cupa followed, her eyes lit up like lights on a christmas tree.

When I reached the kitchen, i saw a note on the table. The note read..

Hey bro. I need to run a few errands, soo you can use my kitchen if you want to. And by the way, Speenic and Andr make a great couple.

P.S. Don't raid the fridge.

-Freedom and Yurei

I placed the note on the table, and took a few bowls of mushroom stew out of the fridge. I gave two to Cupa and i took one.

"Thank you!" Cupa thanked, and she started to gobble down the stew. Typical.

After we finished our breakfast, I was thinking on where to live now. Since i didn't want to bother Freedom and all. Cupa went into some random room, and i followed her in. In the room stood three portals. One made of obsidian, another made of Glowstone, and the last one made of gold.

"One to the Nether, one to the Aether.. And what about this last one?" I thought out loud.

"Only one way to find out!" Cupa said, jumping into the gold portal. I followed.

(I KNOW THE GOLD PORTAL DOSN'T EXIST! IM JUST ADDING IT IN FOR THE STORY.)

I found myself on a familliar road. I got up, helped Cupa up and looked around.

"Oh no.. Not here!" I gasped in horror.

"What is it, Saito?" Cupa asked.

"We're in the... Multiplayer World." I said.

There were many people just walking around. There were also shophouses selling all kinds of stuff. There were a few restaurants and i could see the PVP Arena Dome from here. Cupa's eyes lit up again as she saw a restaurant. She grabbed my arm and dragged me there. She ordered a few steaks and an apple, then she dragged me to a table outside, with a wool umbrella. The waiter came with her food soon enough, and she started to gobble it down. I checked my balance, and i had over 250000$. I remembered my past life here, where I had fought many people and achieved many PVP trophies and huge cash prizes. As Cupa finished, she ordered a cup of tea. I sighed and just watched Cupa smile. She looked so cute when she was smiling.

"Here you are, miss." The waiter brought Cupa's tea.

"Thank you!" Cupa thanked.

"Your bill, sir." The waiter said. I looked at the bill and the prices were reasonable. I paid the waiter the ammount and waited for Cupa to finish her tea. Thats when three guys showed up and crowded at our table.

"Hey. Why don't you ditch this loser and come with us?" One of them asked.

"No thanks, i prefer to stay." Cupa declined.

"Come on. We can have alot of fun together." Another guy behind her said, and he grabbed Cupa's arm.

"Aah! Let go!" She tugged at the guy's arms. But he won't let go. I decided it was time fo me to step up and take care of these losers.

"Let her go." I said, standing up.

"Hey guys! The loser talks!" One of them said, and i felt really irritated. I punched him in the face, and gave him a kick on the chin.

"This guy's pickin a fight! Its 2 versus one. He can't win." One of the standing guys said.

The charged at me, punching me at every direction. I skillfully dodged every single of their hits, and my hands were in my pockets. I moved from left to right... moving down and to the side.. Every single punch they threw at me didn't land a single hit. I took my hands out of my pockets and gave one of them an uppercut, then a sideways kick that sent him flying to the nearest wall.

"You're next. Let's see what you can do." I said smugly.

"RRRAAAAGHH!" He screamed. Apparently that brought alot of attention, and within seconds, we were crowded by tons of diffrent people.

"Its a fight!"

"I know him, Hes the Legendary Saito! The Saito who vanquished Scorpion!"

"And whos this thug?"

"I think.. He's Homicide! He was on 7th place on the last PVP tournament when Saito was here."

"Heh. Homicide.. How could I not remember you? You were the loud guy who was always full of himself." I said smugly.

"I've waited a long time for my revenge, Saito the s***face." He cursed.

He charged at me and punched. I dodged skillfully, and moved behind him. I gave him a quick kick on the back and jumped towards where he was facing. Sure enough, he turned around to the other side and I gave him a sideways kick that hit him on the head, and that sent him crashing towards a nearby table.

"Don't you ever learn from your mistakes, Homicide?" I asked as i walked towards him, my arms in my pockets. He turned around and punched again, and he missed, as usual.

I gave him another kick, and pinned him down by holding both his arms behind his back and placing my foot on his back. I learned this move a long time ago. It was called the Arm Breaker Pin. I understood why they called it that. Because if I press against his back with my foot, it'll surely break his arms.

"Surrender?" I asked.

"Y-yes!" He stuttered.

I let him go, and he ran off.

The audience started clapping and i sighed to myself. Hoo boy, what have I done. I gestured for Cupa to follow me, and instead she gave me a hug. In front of alot of people.

"Well no wonder a fight started."

"Looks like Homicide was flirting with Saito's girlfriend."

Yakkedy Yak Yak. I thought. I held Cupa's hand and walked out of the crowd.

"Thank you, Saito." Cupa thanked.

"Nothing compared to what i've faced before." I said. She just giggled. The sun started to set and i wondered where we were going to stay. I was just about to enter an Inn when someone called me.

"Saito! Is that really you?" The voice asked.

"Yup its me." I answered to whoever was calling me. It was my old friend, Logo.

"Hey dude, how's things? And who is this? Is she your girlfriend?" Logo asked. I was already used to his nosiness, so i answered him like i used to.

"Could've been better. This is Cupa and maybe." I answered.

"Haha. Anyway, You don't have to spend the night here." Logo said.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked.

"You can live at my old place." He said.

"Live? So i can have your old place?" I asked.

"Yup. for free, too." He answered.

I couldn't believe it. Logo was giving me his old place. I've been there before, and what i saw totally wowed me. Logo's old place was a Hillside Manor built by himself. It was huge, with at least two stories and an accessable rooftop. There was also a guest house nearby, a swimming pool at the back, a gazebo, a jacuzzi, everything! And he was giving it to me!

"Dude. ARE YOU FRICKIN SERIOUS?!" I screamed.

"Yes, i am. You see, I don't really know what to do with my old place. It felt like a waste blowing up, and my last renting attempt almost got me killed." Logo explained. "Here's the keys and a portal leading to the world, and its a little messy, so sorry about that."

"We can clean up. Its no big deal." I said, taking the keys and the portal block.

"Well, I gotta go now. My girlfriend is probably cooking some meal for me. Seeyah!" He waved as he ran off.

"Well that took care of our little problem." I said.

"So can we go now? Im hungry." Cupa said.

"Haha, all right."

I placed the portal block, and entered it with Cupa. The portal block dissapeared and we found ourselves in front of Logo's luxurious Hillside Manor. I inserted the key and entered the manor. It wasn't as messy as i thought. I went to the kitchen and whipped up a few steaks. We sat at the dining table beside a window that gave us a magnificent view of the scenery below. We went upstairs to the master bedroom after Cupa finished her dinner. I wasn't feeling too hungry, and I just felt tired.

I plopped on the king sized bed, which was three beds joined together. And Cupa lied down on the other side. I pulled up the blankets and we drifted off to sleep.

Sorry for a short chapter.. At least.. Short to me. Anyway, if you guys would like to check out the Hillside Manor that i mentioned in the story, (YES ITS ACTUALLY REAL!) Search it up on google.

P.S. The Hillside Manor has three stories. Im just using my version.

Thanks for reading, and Chapter 9 is counting on you guys giving me ideas.


	9. Chapter 9 : A PVP Tournament

Chapter 9, A PVP Tournament

* * *

I walked into the huge arena. I found myself in a huge field of sand, stone and dirt. I was given an Iron helmet, and a Diamond sword. The audience cheered. I spied Cupa waving at me, with that cute smile on her face. The other gate opened. And the announcer started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.. The challenger, Homicide!" Homicide came running in, equipped in full diamond armor and a diamond sword. I unsheathed my sword and got ready for battle..

* * *

I was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast in our new home. I still felt a little sleepy from the party last night. I had invited Freedom, Speenic, Yurei and Andr to have a welcoming party at my house. I gotta say, Speenic and Andr are both wild party animals. Everyone sleeped here because they were too tired to make the return trip. Luckily, the mansion had more than enough guest rooms. I had prepared 10 steaks, 6 bowls of stew, and 12 apples. I sat down at the huge table, and waited for the rest.

"Good morning, Saito! What's for breakfast?" A voice from the stairs greeted. I looked up to see a smiling Cupa standing there. She was joined by Yurei and Andr.

"Steak and stew." I said. "Now we just need to wait for.."

"SUP PEOPLE!" A voice shouted. I just chuckled. I saw Freedom and Speenic come down, hungry expressions on their face.

"Well, lets dig in! Im hungry!" Cupa said with glee.

After our large breakfast, Cupa, Yurei and Andr decided to take a stroll in the multiplayer world. I hesitantly agreed, Freedom and Speenic agreed on the spot. I opened the portal, and we found ourselves in the town. I spied alot of people gathered at one place, looking at a billboard. We were curious, so we took a peek. I almost fainted when i saw the contents.

It was a PVP tournament. And not just any tournament, the biggest tournament in the history of this world. With over 100 tributes listed on the list that was on the billboard. The grand prize was 1,000,000,000$ and 10 stacks of whatever you want. I looked at the list, and freaked out. Why did i freak out? Well... Because i saw MY NAME ON THE LIST!

"What. THE. FRICK?!" I screamed, bringing alot of attention to me.

"Whoa-ho." Freedom said. "Looks like some noob signed you up."

"And I have a pretty good idea who it is." I said.

"Indeed you do, Saito the s***face!" A voice from behind called.

"Homicide." I said, turning around.

"Listen up, bub. I'll be winning this tournament, and I will have my revenge for humiliating me in front of dozens of people!" He screamed. I could feel his smelly breath on my face.

"Sheesh, don't you ever brush your teeth?" i asked, pinching my nose.

"Nope, been too lazy to. Anyway, see you at the tournament, loser." He said as he walked off into the huge arena.

I groaned in dissapointment, and followed my brother and friends into the arena. Everyone suggested a different class for me, but they agreed on 'Tank'. Since it had full diamond armor and a stone sword. I shook my head and picked Assassin. They all just shrugged and wished me luck. They went up to the spectator's seats, and i trudged through the large hallway.

I walked into the huge arena. I found myself in a huge field of sand, stone and dirt. I was given an Iron helmet, and a Diamond sword. The audience cheered. I spied Cupa waving at me, with that cute smile on her face. The other gate opened. And the announcer started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.. The challenger, Swift!" I stared at the person at the opposite side of the arena. I saw a guy with a customised chain helmet and an iron sword. I unsheathed my sword and got ready for battle.

"Begin!"

Swift started charging at me at an inhuman speed. I managed to dodge his swift moves skillfully. When he ran behind me, i stuck my sword out, and sure enough, it stabbed him. The crowd cheered. The announcer spoke.

"The winner is Saito!"

After i fought my opponents, I was allowed to take a quick rest. I wasked towards the contestant's lounge, grabbed an energy drink and sat down on a sofa. My brother and friends came in and started congratulating me.

"You have some EPIC moves, my brother!" Freedom said.

"I thought you were gonna lose on that last round." Speenic said.

"Okay guys, let's give him some space. He needs his rest for the last round." Cupa said. I nodded in agreement. Then they all left, and Cupa gave me a peace sign and a wink. I drank the last of my energy drink, and awaited for the next round.

I entered the field, and was greeted by the impressive, yet dangerous arena field. There was a Lava lake on the bottom, and there was alot of large rocks made of blocks of stone. They were all connected via one-block bridges made of stone bricks, and there was a few chests with loot around.

I stood on the Champion's pedestal, and waited for my opponent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.. The challenger, Homicide!" Homicide came running in, equipped in full diamond armor and a diamond sword. I unsheathed my sword and got ready for battle. Homicide stood proudly on the Challenger's Pedestal.

"Begin!"

(Insert battle theme here. Reccomended theme : Rukodiora theme. [Search it up on youtube, lul.])

I jumped to the nearest rock, and Homicide did the same.

"You are going to LOSE!" He screamed.

"Don't be overconfident, newbie." I said. The crowd gasped in horror, and cheered afterwards.

Homicide started raging, and he charged at me, sword in hand. I successfully parried every single attack he threw at me. I kept dodging and parrying, and when i got to the end of the rock, i quickly made a jump, did a backflip in mid air, and landed on the next rock. The girls in the arena started screaming, and I just rolled my eyes. Homicide jumped, and held out his sword. I moved to the other side, and his sword stabbed the hard rock. He pulled it out easily, and we continued the battle.

He started stabbing, and i moved from left to right depending on where he stabbed. When he stabbed again, i jumped, and landed on his sword. I used his sword as a diving board to boost me up. I went 10 blocks into the air, and landed behind Homicide. I gave him a kick on his back, throwing him off balance and falling. He got up almost instantly, and started swinging at me like a madman. I quickly retreated to the next rock, and opened the chest that was on there. I found a bow, and 32 arrows. I started shooting at Homicide, landing every hit on his now damaged diamond armor. I kept shooting at him until i ran out of arrows. His armor broke off, leaving the helmet and boots. I jumped high, and started attacking.

I started slashing at him, landing EVERY single hit while strafing from left to right, then going around him, slashing him as i strafed. The rest of his armor broke, and I kicked him, sending him flying to the next rock, knocking him out.

"And.. The winner.. is... Saito!" The announced screamed. The croud cheered, and they started throwing flowers and diamonds down. The Moderators closed off the lava lake, and allowed me to collect the loot. I waved at a certain group, and that group was my brother and friends. Cupa started cheering really loudly, and she started jumping up and down. The medics took Homicide into the first aid room, and I was teleported onto the winner's pedestal. Everyone crowded at me, and the prize giver presented me with a huge, pure Diamond trophy and the 1,000,000,000 cash prize. He then asked for what item i wanted for my 10-stack prize, and i asked my friends.

"Diamond blocks!" Andr suggested.

"God apples!" Speenic said.

"Food!" Cupa suggested with glee.

"Gold!" Freedom said.

"Bottles of Enchanting!" Yurei suggested.

"i'll take two stacks of everything they mentioned. The prize giver nodded, and handed me everything in boxes. I gave my friends each of what they wanted, and they thanked me from the bottom of their hearts.

I decided to blow some of my prize money at the fanciest restaurant in town, the Golden Apple.

"Oh. My. Notch." Andr, Yurei and Cupa said.

"Dude, are you sure?" Freedom asked.

"Yeah, I mean.. I don't really know what to spend this money on. Anyway, lets have some dinner. Im hungry from all that battling." I said.

* * *

After that huge dinner which costed like 1,000$ We made our way to the mansion. The rest waved goodbye, and went to my old world via the portal I made. Cupa and I made our way towards the bedroom, and she hugged me. She dragged me to the bed, and pulled me close, pressing her lips against mine. I returned the kiss, pushing my tongue in. It felt weird to be making the first move. I broke off the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

"We haven't kissed in a while, Saito." Cupa said, hugging me. I nodded in agreement.

We plopped ourselves on the bed, and Cupa kept hugging me. She drifted off to sleep, and i did the same soon after..

* * *

And that concludes this chapter! And, some bad news. IM FRESH OUT OF IDEAS! HELP!

Remember guys, R&R! And leave me some ideas whole you review! Thanks for your support, and i'll seeyah next time.

P.S. Im planning to add Snowy the Snow Golem, but i don't know where to put her in. Help me out guys!


	10. Bonus Chapter : Cupa's Diary

Bonus Chapter, Cupa's Diary

If you think that Saito is too perfect, THINK. AGAIN.

You'll have answers in THIS chapter. Enjoy. :P

* * *

My name is Cupa. Im 15 years old, 1.6 blocks high, and I have autumn coloured hair.

I live with my friend, Saito. He's 1.8 blocks high, 16 years old, and he has obsidian colored hair. He's really great at fighting, cooking and some other things. He also has a few flaws, which he dosn't reveal.. Much. Hes quick to anger, impatient and anti-social. Even though he has those flaws, i still like him.

Why? Because he has saved me one too many times, and I haven't even thanked him properly. I do kiss him privately sometimes, but i don't really think thats enough.

Im still thinking on how to thank him properly.

Recently, I met his brother, Freedom who almost killed me. He's really nice once you get to know him. He has also recently paired up with my old friend, Yurei. And Freedom's friend Speenic is the wildest, craziest and.. I've got nothing. Anyway, It seems my new friend Andr enjoys his weird personality, and.. yeah.

I've been captured, kidnapped and been too close to death. Why? Because im a Humanoid Mob. The mobs in this world think that we're too much of freaks to live. But its a good thing that humans don't. Although some of them are idiots who try to flirt with me.

Like that guy...What was his name again? Oh thats right.. Homicide. He just got his butt kicked by Saito, three times I think.

Saito acts goofy sometimes, and I think its REALLY funny. Like the time when I first met him, he ran out of wool to make me a bed. He banged his head on the wall a few times. And the time he saw the bill at the Golden Apple, he totally freaked out, until Freedom mentioned that he just won 1,000,000,000$. He calmed down, and automaticly slapped himself on the forehead.

Oh, and a few more flaws that Saito has, He's forgetful, has this habit of swearing every time he gets spooked, And he's really immature. Even with those flaws, I still enjoy being around him.

He makes me feel safe and confident about myself.

And I don't want to leave him, ever.

* * *

Short, right? Its a BONUS chapter, its supposed to be short. LOL.

Chapter 10 coming soon.


End file.
